peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 June 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-22 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. Sessions *Th'Faith Healers #1, recorded 24th March 1991, repeat, first broadcast 27 April 1991 *Helmet only session, recorded 26th May 1991. 'Rude' and 'Sinatra' on Strange Fruit (SFMCD212), 'Your Head' and 'Unsung' on 7 inch (Amphetamine Reptile). Tracklisting *'File 1' cuts in *Barry Adamson, Anita Lane and Thought System Of Love: These Boots Are Made For Walking (Extended Box Fresh Mix) (12") Mute 12 MUTE 119 3:58 :(JP: 'A most irritating day today. Won't bore you with the details, but I stayed in all afternoon this afternoon while the rest of the family were out enjoying themselves in various ways, putting the programme together, and waiting for the bike racing on Grandstand. "Sorry you bikers", Desmond (Lynam) said airily at about 5 o'clock, "maybe we'll show it tomorrow." That's the way to win the viewers.') *Napalm Death: Pride Assassin (Maxi CD - Mass Appeal Madness]) Earache MOSH 46 CD *Yo-Yo: Make Way For The Motherlode (album - Make Way For The Motherlode) EastWest 7567-91605-1 *Th'Faith Healers: Coffee Comercial Couples (session) John had intended to play Helmet's first *Donna Loren: So, Do The Zonk (v/a album - Girls In The Garage Vol.6) Romulan UFOX12 *Sekiri: Death Match (album - 赤痢-私を赤痢に連れてって (Take Me To Sekiri)) Public Bath PB CD1 *Helmet: Unsung (session) *Cubic 22: Night In Motion (Battle Plan Remix) (12") XL Recordings XLT-20 *11:30 news *Telescopes: Flying (12") Creation CRE 108T *Bleechers: Everything For Your Fun (v/a album - "Solid Gold" From The Vaults) Trojan TRLS 291 *Pooh Sticks: Who Loves You (12") Cheree CHEREE 17T *Viv Stanshall: Terry Keeps His Clips On (album - Teddy Boys Don't Knit) Charisma CASCD 1153 *Ragga Twins: Hooligan 69 (Remix) (7") Shut Up And Dance SUAD 16S *''John doesn't announce'' the next track instead launching a competition to see if anyone can name the artist. *Hüsker Dü: Amusement (b/w 7" - Statues / Amusement) Reflex Reflex A *Helmet: Rude (session) *Dice Man: Quad (Data Mix) (12") Brainiak BRAINK 12 *Fall: Dice Man (album - Dragnet) Step-Forward SFLP 4 *Snapper: Dead Pictures (album - Shotgun Blossom) Avalanche ONLY LP 010 *S.E. Rogie: Gewoh Salone Mehum Gbay (album - New Sounds Of S.E. Rogie) Worker's Playtime *3rd Bass: Derelicts Of Dialect (12" - Pop Goes The Weasel / Derelict Of Dialect) Def Jam Recordings 656954 8 *Gumball: You Know (album - Special Kiss) Paperhouse PAPLP 07 *Gumball: Pre (album - Special Kiss) Paperhouse PAPLP 07 *Gumball: High And Low (album - Special Kiss) Paperhouse PAPLP 07 *Apachie Scratchy: When Mi Start () Sinbad *Suncharms: Sparkle (EP - Sparkle) Wild Club (Tape cuts in after end of track) *'File 2' begins *Th'Faith Healers: Bobby Kopper (session) *'File 1' cuts out *Bipoli Tschando: Comme A L'ecole () Best Services *Helmet: Sinatra (session) *Howlin' Wolf: You'll Be Mine (album - Moanin' and Howlin) Peerless *Attila The Stockbroker: This Is Free Europe (album - Donkey's Years) *Ironworks: Rail (7") American Frequency *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Purple Haze (album - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Dodge City Productions: Ain't Going For That (Original Demo Mix) (12") 4th & Broadway 12 BRW 221 *Spinning Wheels: A Million Years (single) Tea Time *Echo Minnott: Article Don *Babes In Toyland: Dust Cake Boy (album - Spanking Machine) (JP - 'And I read somewhere they're signed to a major label now, and well I hope they're happy with that, and I hope that the major label whichever one it is, I forget to be honest, doesn't denature them as so many other bands are denatured under these circumstances. I can't imagine that they would be really, can you?') *Billy Bragg: Band Penny (b/w Sexuality) Go! Discs *Mar-Keys: Last Night (9CD Box Set - The Complete Stax-Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic 7 82218-2 *Helmet: Your Head (session) *Guerilla Warfare & $oapowder: Che Washes Whiter (album - Che Washes Whiter) Expression EXP9 *Les Band Touces: Hypo (album - Monument) *Spartans: Can You Waddle? (v/a album - Bug Out! Volume 1) Candy CR 0004 *Th'Faith Healers: Jesus Freak (session) *Definition Of Sound: The Blues (album - Love And Life. A Journey With The Chameleons) Circa CIR 14 *Li'l Son Jackson: Roberta Blues (album - Li'l Son Jackson) Arhoolie F 1004 *Breed: Perfect Hangover (album - Grin) Nightshift *Shamen: Move Any Mountain (12" - Move Any Mountain (Progen 91)) One Little Indian File ;Name * 1) 1991-06-22 Peel Show R171.mp3 * 2) John Peel 19910622 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:00 *2) 1:34:27 ;Other *File 1 created from R171 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Server Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)